User talk:LordSethD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:(PC)Looking for Expert Gun Modder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MtaÄ (Talk) 09:13, January 8, 2010 Weapons for you What sort of weapon modding do you need? --Nagamarky 18:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :A black and white sniper rifle with fire damage (noticable red glow), as well as a assault rifle, shotgun, and revolver of the same style. I'm currently working out the detauils of each damage, accuracy, etc, etc. Okay. Best weapon color I can match that with is Atlas_3, have a look at the palettehttp://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:Weaponcolors.jpg. And what kind of fire damage? Volcano gives you large explosions and immense damage, but not so much damage over time as the Hellfire, which doesn't explode that much in comparison. The Firehawk is apparently a middle ground between the above two, but I can't say much beyond that until I get some testing done. :Yes, Atlas 3 appears to be the best. Any chance I can get your email? I can just send you the document I'm currently working on that has all the details for the weapons. Post it here if you don't mind, thanks. Can be as messy as pasting it can be, I'll figure it out. :This is roughly what I'd like. Keep in mind that I have no idea how to use WillowTree or modding so I literally just took what I liked from other weapons and mashed it together. So if there's something minor that has to be changed, just let me know. I definitely cannot meet your figures exactly, they are awfully specific. For example, I can't get you 200% Critical Hit damage (Gamble title, much lower accuracy) with 98.9 accuracy. I'm aiming to just produce each weapon within half an hour, I will move on after that. ---- Sniper Rifle Lvl 48 It's Level 36 because of my Sniper Rifle proficiency. It's a quality five Level 48 weapon. Damage: 800 (~ 787) Accuracy: 98.9 (~ 98.0) Rate of Fire: 2.5 (~ 2.7) Clip Size: 6 (~ 5) Element: x4 Fire (done) I LIKE IT! (done) 4.0x Weapon Zoom (--> 2.7x Weapon Zoom) +67% Recoil Reduction (~ +60% Recoil Reduction) +42% Damage (irrelevant) +200% Critical Damage (--> 150% Critical Hit Damage) Notes: Need to know if Red ability will still cause explosions with x4 fire damage. (I made it.) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.mag.mag2 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc2_Maliwan_Volcano_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Title_Accuracy1_Distant gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Title.TitleM_Torgue1_Cobra 5 5 0 ---- Assault Rifle Lvl 48 It's Level 36 because of my Combat Rifle proficiency. It's a quality five Level 48 weapon. Damage: 300 (~ 291) Accuracy: 85.0 (~ 84.6) Rate of fire 10.0 (~ 9.6) Clip Size: 66 (--> 55) Element: x4 Fire (done) Hold your Ground… Forever. (done) +19 Ammo Regeneration (~ +18 Ammo Regeneration) 1.5x Weapon Zoom (~ 1.4x Weapon Zoom) +67% Recoil Reduction (--> +12% Recoil Reduction) +42% Damage (irrelevant) +150% Critical Damage (irrelevant) Notes: Scoped (irrelevant) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SupportMachineGun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body4_Tediore_Guardian gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Sight.sight2 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Maliwan_HellFire gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.Title.TitleM_Tediore_Guardian 24 5 0 ---- Shotgun Lvl 48 Damage: 300 x12 Accuracy: 65.0 Rate of fire 1.5 Clip Size: 12 Element: x4 Fire The Legend Lives! +1000% Burst Count 1.5x Weapon Zoom +67% Recoil Reduction +42% Damage +36% Reload Speed Notes: Combat style with scope (irrelevant) ---- Repeater Pistol Lvl 48 It's Level 36 because of my Pistol proficiency. It's a quality five Level 48 weapon. Damage: 241 (~ 243) Accuracy: 90.0 (~ 91.2) Rate of fire 5.5 (--> 4.6) Clip Size: 18 (~ 20) Element: x4 Fire (done) Omnia vincit amor. (done) +100% Critical Damage (done) +200% Melee Damage (done) 1.5x Weapon Zoom (--> 1.8x Weapon Zoom) +67% Recoil Reduction (irrelevant) +42% Damage (irrelevant) Notes: Bladed with scope (irrelevant) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RepeaterPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2a gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.LadyFinger_barrel1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc1_Lacerator gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Maliwan_Firehawk gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Wicked gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleU_LadyFinger 12 5 0